In the Shadows of Feeling
by impassionategemini
Summary: Caroline Forbes' Viewpoint: Rebekah treats Caroline a night in the town after her break up with Tyler, but things start to heat up when Klaus arrives from NOLA.


I quickly wipe the grin on my face and remove the phone from my ear as I join Rebekah back at the bar; she's talking to a man. She doesn't know him. I can tell by her flirting being kicked up a few notches. As I approach, she raises her voice over the music.

"Caroline, this is Blake."

I smile, putting my hand out politely. _He looks normal enough._

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"And you. This is my mate, Ricky." He signals to a cute, dark haired guy next to him.

"Hi," I shout.

He smiles confidently.

"You want a drink?"

I tried my best not to come off rude, but in my back of mind I cannot help but question what Rebekah's motives were when she set this little blind date. As of late she has been really sweet since her trip with Matt—too sweet.

"Love, if you don't want a drink that's fine." He inches closer and strokes my arm, by the look on his face he sensed my hesitation but decided to ignore it. I lose any ounce of patience I had left and twisted his wrist backwards.

"Don't call me "love", got it?"

I instantly pulled away and reached for my drink. Within the space of time it takes me raise my glass to my lips, Ricky quickly disappears from my vision. I slowly pieced together the events that are unfolding before my eyes, but when I do, I'm appalled.

_Klaus._

Klaus has the overly confident douche in a firm grip around his neck and pinned up against a pillar.

"Keep your bloody hands to yourself." Klaus snarls at a startled Ricky. I drown my drink so quick I feel a little dizzy as I begin to approach the scene.

_Poor Ricky, _I thought to myself. _He doesn't know what's hit him; he was only trying his luck. I would have dealt with it—I was dealing with it. Plus where did Klaus even come from? This is all I need on my night out, supposedly free from men in general. Or not so, it would appear. He's left me—I mean left this town for weeks and now he turns up, out of the blue, raging like a wild bull. _

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean any offence, your girlfriend and I were just chatting about nothing, ya know." Ricky explains, completely panicked.

_Girlfriend? Oh! I want to advise poor Ricky that I'm not this aggressive bastard's girlfriend; actually I am not even his friend. However judging by Klaus' mood, I'll decline the risk of pissing him off further._

"Klaus, let go of him, he wasn't doing anything."

Ricky looks over at me gratefully; he knows I'm stretching the truth. A few more seconds and pretty sure I would have snapped his neck or drank him dry. My jaw dropped at my own thoughts until Ricky's grunting pulled me out. I gently stroke Klaus' arm in an attempt to calm him down, ignoring his warm firmness. He looks like he could explode with anger, I'm pissed.

_How dare he turn up and trample all over my first night trying to enjoy myself since I broke up with Tyler?_

"What's going on?" Rebekah calmly asks.

"Are you serious?" I snap. "Klaus let him go."

He doesn't appear to be listening.

_What am I supposed to do with this? I don't want to see him, I'm feeling derailed already and he hasn't even looked at me yet. I should just walk away and leave the human's life in the hands of the bastard. What do I care?_

I shake myself out of my head and sense a sigh of relief when Elijah turns up.

"Elijah, we never met face to face before, but I'm—"

"Caroline." Elijah grins.

I raise my eyebrows; a lump in my throat stops me from asking him how he knew who I was so quickly. My patience is running thin at the moment, so the answer to my question isn't my top priority right now anyways.

"Sort your immature twat of a brother out." I turn my heels and head towards the exit.

"Follow her." Elijah's eyes met Rebekah's. Rebekah throws her head back in annoyance and follows.

"If you're going for the best dramatic exit award you're winning." Rebekah sarcastically applauds.

I twist her arm and shove her backwards.

"What the hell Caroline?"

"Oh save it. You knew your brothers were back in town didn't you?"

Rebekah took off her heels and held them under her arm.

"I'm beat."

"Don't ignore my question Rebekah." I shout.

"If you're wondering what happened with that Blake guy, he was a total dick. Come on, let's go."

My shoulders begin to tense up, irritated at her trying to change the subject.

"You know I don't even know why Matt bothered with you." I mumble underneath my breath. Rebekah's smile soon dims and transitions into a frown.

"You get very grouchy when it comes to my brother, you know that? And please don't act like you're not happy to see him, I saw you listening to his voicemail smiling like a school girl before I introduced you to Ross."

"His name was Ricky." I roll my eyes, as my cheeks feel like they are burning.

"Can we please just go back inside and enjoy what was supposed to be your rebound night?" Rebekah whines. I slowly nod.

We step back in the bar and straight to the dance floor. After a couple of love filled tracks I signal Rebekah that I'm going to the restroom, smiling when she acknowledged with a shimmy and a laugh.

As I exit the cubicle, I fish my nude lipstick out of my bag to reapply, and check my phone to find a few missed calls from Klaus.

_What? Oh, he's angry all right. But what on earth has he got to be mad about? Any pangs of Klaus have been extinguished by his unreasonable behavior. Who does he think he is? I don't dwell on it, though. _

I clear the missed calls, making my way back to the dance floor, only to find Rebekah and a new guy make their way to the bar.

"Drink!" The lean stranger clenches his throat in an exaggerated signal of thirst. As I wait for them to get served, a wave of unease washes over me. He's still here. I know.

She hands me my drink, her mouth gaping open.

"Help me with the drinks Care."

I look at her struggling to carry multiple wine glasses, she has to be nuts to think we are going to get that drunk tonight.

"Are you crazy? I didn't sign up for all this alcohol." I shriek.

Rebekah giggles and bops her head to the direction at the back of the place.

"Oh no! You didn't find me another date, did you?"

"Not really. Come on now."

I exhale and somewhat prepared to what's to come. Every fine air on the back of my neck prickles when I see Klaus leaning against the wall. His severe stare is piercing me, while Elijah and the guy Rebekah picked up are busy chatting and drinking. Klaus is not engaging in the conversation, though. No, he stood there looking mildly calm. The event that happened earlier suddenly filters into my brain.

I pick up my pace to walk next to Rebekah. "What happened to Ricky?"

She looks vague as she hands drinks to Elijah and the other guy. They accept, swiftly returning back to their original place. I notice Rebekah avoiding me intentionally and I grow angry.

I watch as Rebekah and her date dance their way back through the crowd, but I can't move. I can feel his eyes burning into my back. I know I should just walk away, but the magnet affect he has on me sets me turning towards him instead. He has his phone in his hand, and his fingers begin to press on the screen for a few seconds. He quickly tucks it back in his back pocket of his jeans when he sees me staring at him.

The loud music around me fades out into a dull base, pulsing in my ears, and the hum of laughing and chatting diminishes into a low mumble of sound around me. I'm being swallowed up by his eyes. I'm completely embellished. My senses are assaulted by the presence of the hybrid, the sight of him triggering all the memories of his voice, his smell, his touch. The unforgiving power he holds over me is playing the Devil's advocate with my intelligence and my heart is hammering wild, uneven beat in my ears.

I watch as he adjusts his jacket, awkwardly tugging his own wrist. He walks towards me. I see Elijah looks in my direction as Klaus leaves his side, I'm sure Rebekah is too busy with her boy toy to even notice. Seeing how Elijah seems uneasy at Klaus' obvious target I momentarily recapture my senses when Elijah grabs his brother's arm to pull him back, but gets shoved out of the way. The music and activity crashes into my brain. I plead with my legs to listen to the sensible side of my brain and take me away from here before my stupid side allows me to fall victim to his physical magnetism again. I abandon my drink on the table and kick my legs into action, bolting through the crowd, knocking people of the way, as my retreat becomes fraught with the need to make it to the safety of the toilets. No contact and no derailment. Hazardous doesn't quite cover it. He's proved tonight exactly why I need to avoid him like Tyler and my friends have told me countless times.

I throw the cubicle door shut, fighting to secure the latch as he pushes against the other side, hindering my attempts to keep him away. My adrenaline is pumping. For the briefest of moments, I doubt I would win considering he is three times my size and in strength.

"Caroline, I'm coming in or you're coming out. I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't stop fighting me, I'll break the fucking door down." His breathing is heavy.

Resting my back against the door, I try to get some air into my lungs. A rush of laughter sparked me because I tend to forget that I am a vampire—no air needed. I jump when the bang of a fist on the door resonates through me.

"God damn it, love!" _BANG! _"Caroline, please."

I repeatedly jolt forward under the thumps of Klaus' fist. I'm screwed.

"Go away, please" I shout.

His fist collides with the door again.

"Klaus I mean it or I swear I will scream for help."

"Don't bother bruising your lungs sweetheart or I'll snap the neck of anyone who walks in here. Your choice." Klaus shouts back.

I stand quietly for a few minutes, wondering why he hasn't broken in here yet. He has to be holding back. My eyes dart around the small cubicle, constantly looking up to check he's not coming over the top. He's gone. I stupidly relax against the door.

Within two seconds flat, I'm thrust forward and he's in. When I turn around, there's less than a foot between us and the first thing I notice is his rapid growling, his black shirt lifting with every rise and fall of his chest. I stare at his jeans trying my best to avoid eye contact.

"Caroline, look at me." He demands harshly. I clap my hands over my ears, lowering myself to the toilet seat.

"Caroline why are you acting like this, you know your senses are too sharp with or without blocking your ears with your hands.

I start humming in my head as I stare down at the floor. I feel his hands clap around my wrists, pulling my hands away from my ears. His touch heats my skin.

"I don't want to do this in the toilets of a bar."

"Then don't." I try to regain possession of my hands but, as usual he overpowers me. "Please just go back to NOLA, go back to –"

_I couldn't say her name. I couldn't even fuckin' say her name._ _The way he is staring at me I knew, though. I knew he knew what I was talking about._

Klaus tightens his grip around my wrists, forgetting how fragile I am due to my ridiculous amount of alcohol that is swimming in my system. He crouches down in front of me, stilling gripping my wrists. "Who told you?" He whispers.

The tears in my eyes spill over, splashing the top bear of my knees.

"Does it really matter Klaus?" I murmur. Klaus reaches to the strings of hair sticking to my face and gently tugs them behind my ear.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He clenches my jaw, pulling it up so I have no choice but to look at him. His eyes are glazed.

"Excuse me?" I slapped his hand away from my face.

_Oh, the nerve. What a typical guy move, his impudence knows no bounds._

I use my free hand to roughly brush the dampness away from my cheeks, suddenly horrified that I am, yet again, crying all over him.

"You persistently persuaded me to leave Tyler to be with you and join you in New Orleans yet you got the bitch pregnant; same bitch that manipulated you and the rest of us." I pull my other hand from his grasp. "Now, you turn up, trampling all over my recovery night."

He's the one to look away, he's ashamed. "Wait—recovery from what?"

_Oh, he has the audacity to ask me._

"Fuck off, Klaus." I spit.

His head snaps.

"Mouth."

I look at him in shock, and he scowls at me, his frown line deep on his forehead. I can't cope with this. I've had my chance to release this anger by screwing that Ricky. I was well on my way to forgetting him –kind of. Why is he here refreshing it all for me? I knew I should've stayed away, where's Tyler to say 'I told you so?'

I stand up in front of him, leaving him crouching, but he reaches up and claps behind my bare legs. The fear of his evocative touch is completely warranted. I'm immediately on guard. The cold heat emanating from his palms is spreading like wild fire through my blood stream, and there is no way to free myself from it. The toilet is behind me and he's now blocking the door. He pins me against the cold tiled wall, the bare of my back is aching.

_I knew I should've worn the other dress._

"Let me go, Klaus." I grate, with all my firmness my quivering vocal cords will allow.

He looks up at me. "No."

"You seemed to manage just fine before you came here." I struggled to release his tight grip around my shoulders.

He pushes himself closer into me, sliding his palms down my arms as he does it sparks a vicious bang between my legs.

"I had business to deal with, love. Now what was it you were recovering from Caroline?" His murmurs, stroking my bare arm with his finger tip.

My eyes close without command, my head turning into his hot breath on my neck, my willpower scattered to the wind, just like that. It's impossible. He's impossible.

"Recovered from—"I lost my train of thought as I feel him crouch slightly, his arm creeping under my backside, and with one effortless pull, he straightens his legs and lifts me up from the floor. I'm secure against his chest and looking down to his eyes.

"Tell me." Klaus demands.

"Tyler." I whispered.

Klaus releases his grip on me slightly, causing me to slide down his body until our eyes meet.

_From this moment I regret having said anything. _

"Forget him Caroline; he was never worth your love and affection."

"Like how Hayley wasn't worth yours?" I yelp.

My body began to stiffen, and I attempt to escape until Klaus swings me around, pinning me up against the back of the door.

_Oh that's rich! _

"Watch your mouth Caroline." He growled. I felt his sharp teeth in my hair, my hands slide down the wall trying to push myself off.

"Oh I'm sorry did I strike a nerve Klaus? My apologies for that."

"I'm not too fond of your tone with me love."

"Were you fond of Hayley's?"

I knew I shouldn't have kept going, but every muscle in my body was on overdrive. Klaus' forehead meets mine and my nostrils are instantly invaded with his breath.

"You don't know the whole story Caroline."

I stared into his eyes and saw something I was once seen before in him once upon a time. I saw innocence and truth.

_Don't let him play you again Caroline, he's a thousand year old vampire with centuries of manipulation experience._

"Stop thinking and just listen." Klaus steps back a few feet giving me room to calm down.

"Hayley and I did-." He swallows. "Some witches in NOLA needed my help to take down a threat, and the only way they sought out to do so was to trick me into believing I am a father." Klaus turns his back away from me and faces the wall. "Long story short is Hayley was never carrying my—a child and the witches are not an issue to me anymore."

"But why?" I hesitate to ask.

"Why, what Caroline?" The tone in his voice sounding helpless.

"Why did you have sex with her in the first place?"

Klaus spins around and walks towards me.

"Why do you care, I am not yours?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what way did you mean?"

I slowly walk backwards, forgetting about the wall until my back met with its coldness again.

"Why are you getting so mad?"

Klaus reaches to the toilet, tears out the front cover and throws it over his head.

"I was lonely and hurt that night Caroline. I fought for you the best I knew how considering who I am yet you never gave a bloody hell. So I'm sorry if I am coming off a little mad my love."

Klaus' eyes glowed like the sun, black veins surrounding them. After I carefully thought it out, I caressed his right cheek and kissed it.

"I did care and I still do." I whisper.

_I am done playing with my feelings and his; I am done with this back and forth nonsense just to avoid confrontation with my friends. I am done pretending—I am not falling for this man._

Klaus grabs hand and brings it to my side.

"Enough Caroline, you don't have to seduce me for me to let you go. You may go freely, I am sincerely sorry for expecting too much of you."

Klaus grits his teeth and sits at the edge of the toilet, leaving an open passageway to the door. I notice he isn't looking, my left foot steps forward but I stopped. Thinking back to what he said about the mockingbird that once gave him the feeling of wanting his humanity. I kneel down on my knees in front of him and raise his chin with my finger tip.

"Was I your mockingbird?" I ask quietly.

Klaus studies my face for a brief moment and grins.

"And I said what a thing." He replied as he smiles slightly, circling his nose with mine.

"I hate you." I giggled.

Klaus plants a lingering kiss on my hand, "As do I my love, as do I."

I look up at him, finding a dark smile playing at the corners of his lips. I stroke his jawbone softly but enough to get a reaction out of him. Klaus leans forward, looking into my eyes as if he was waiting for my permission. I can't risk it, so I nodded against his hand. Klaus' tongue brushes across the seam of my closed lips, tempting them open.

"Are you sure?"

I nod again.

"Caroline we don't have to—"

I aggressively grab the back of his hand and tug his hair as my lips open to him, meeting his tongue with mine, clamping my hands in his air. Groaning deep and low in his throat, he locks his free hand around the base of my neck to hold me in place as he pushes his body further into mine. Our mouths are fused and our tongues colliding, rolling and stabbing together. This is a possessive and demanding kiss. With just one kiss, I've surrendered.

He breaks away, leaving me panting and feeling the violent rise of his chest pressing against my breast bone.

"You're mine Caroline, say it." He pants surely.

"I'm yours."

I feel the undeniable hard ridge of an arousal as I slip past his groin. He's being very reasonable, especially considering his current _hard _condition.

"I should force you to sort this out." He places his hand over his crotch and my eyes widen in shock. "But I'm not having you on your knees in here. We'll make friends properly later."

I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or relieved. He opens the door, maneuvering so I can leave. I walk out to be immediately confronted by two wide opened women. They start talking about anything and everything, looking anywhere and everywhere, except at me. But then Klaus makes an appearance and they can't hide their blatant interest. They both stand with their lipsticks half way to their lips, gawking in the reflection of the mirror at the brilliantly handsome and crazy man who has emerged from the cubicle behind me.

I turn to Klaus.

"I need to sort my face out. I'll see you out there."

"I don't think you realize how beautiful you are my sweet Caroline." He reassures me softly.

I can't help but smile.

"I won't be long."

With no regard for the women gawking still gawking him, he walks over and kisses my forehead, looking at the dumbstruck women in the mirror.

"Ladies." He nods, they swoon and then he's gone.

_If only they knew what he was and what he was capable of._

I shuffle over to the mirror to sort my face out, the silence painful as I reapply eye liner and lipstick. In other words, I basically redo my whole face; it's a tear stained mess. I do all of this in an uncomfortable silence, as the two women shoot each other questioning glances every so often.

When I'm done, I wash my hands, smile sweetly and leave, hearing them coo and melt all over the ladies restroom. I escape and fine Klaus waiting for me outside. He holds his hand out on a smile. Of course, I take it, letting him lead me to the bar. I scan the dance floor as he pushes his way through the crowd, making a clear path by holding his spare arm out. I see Elijah and Rebekah sitting at the bar.

_I wonder how she dumped her boy toy. Ha._

"I never knew you were much for PDA brother."

We both glance at Elijah with a dumbfounded stare.

"It's Caroline, are you really surprised big bro?" Rebekah raises her wine glass and takes a sip.

Klaus tightens his grip around my hand and I caress his white knuckles hoping to calm him down.

He did.

"What do you want to drink?" He asks, tucking me under his arm and getting the bar man's attention by knocking down a few empty glass cups on the counter. I pull out from under his arm and cross my arms.

"What? It's not my fault the service here is classless." He laughs.

"Oh wow. Caroline got him to smile like really smile. You must come with us to New Orleans and help him keep his temper down a few notches." Elijah jokes.

I look up at Klaus, noticing his smile fading.

"You're going back…"

Klaus throws Rebekah a look that she knew too well since she immediately got up and took Elijah with her. Klaus leans over the counter and makes drinks.

"Klaus what the hell are you doing?"

"Making drinks, would you like Zinfandel?" He smirks.

"Get out of there before they throw us both out."

"I dare them." He slides the drink towards me and my vampire reflexes react fast to grab it.

"Why are you still going back?" I shout over the music.

"You know Caroline there is no need to shout I can hear you perfectly fine by just a simple whisper."

"Answer me Klaus."

His eyes widen.

"Are you making demands love?"

I turn my heel to start walking away until he grabs my arm hard enough for me to dive into his chest. Realization dawns on his face. He shakes his head in dismay, releasing me and turning back to the barman, who's waiting patiently for Klaus to pay for the drinks. Klaus throws a handful of cash over the counter and turns back to face me.

"That business I mentioned earlier hasn't been complete just yet."

I step back to study his face better.

"What type of business?"

"Don't ask me any questions Caroline, the less you know the better. Do you trust me enough to keep you safe?"

The worried look on his face shows me he is expecting me to laugh or say a quick no. I tug his jacket to pull him down so my lips can meet his.

"I do."

Klaus turns his face into my neck and steals a cheeky nuzzle, taking full advantage of my position. I playfully pound his chest with my fist as he is nipping my lobe and slapping my backside. I earn a huge smile and wink from him. I lean up and place my lips on his, and within a few seconds, when he's moaned into my mouth and tightened his grip on me, we're entwined in a deep, passionate embrace.

The music starts to fade out, drifting into another track and I start leaning back in his arm. Klaus bends with me, supporting my back and refusing to break the contact of our lips. Moaning disapprovingly, he reluctantly releases me but keeps me suspended in his arms.

"Never moan in public again, that sound is for my ears only." He positions me by the table and wraps his pam around my neck, pulling me in and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"And Ricky's." I teased.

Klaus threw me over his shoulder having my stomach pressed against his shoulder causing me to feel nauseous.

"Klaus put me down." I scream as I throw sloppy fists against his back. After a while of useless kicking and screaming I stopped trying to fight him. The wind was strong, blowing my hair out of my face and a cool breeze struck.

"Klaus?"

I looked up and saw blurry colors with no solid shapes.

"Another word."

He slapped my bottom cheeks and I feel the sting.

"Klaus that hurt."

I slid down against his body and backed up against a wall. I look around to see where we were.

"Why are we in an alley?"

"Since you miss ol' Ricky so much, I wanted to show you where I left his body." Klaus kissed my cheek.

I felt like I was going to throw up moments ago, but now I feel—hungry?

"I'm hungry."

Klaus' eyes bulge out and he seems caught off guard.

"Did you not hear what I said Caroline?"

"I did."

"Ah! Is it that you don't believe me?"

"No, it's just I'm really hungry. I could go for blood type B."

Klaus clenches her jaw and lifts her chin up. "Are you mocking me love?"

"Klaus if you're expecting me to lecture you about killing people then I am sorry to say I don't really feel like it right now. Is it a problem?"

Klaus steps back and turns his head to the side.

"No, it just seems out of character for you."

"How so? I am a vampire, aren't I?"

Klaus nods hesitantly.

Caroline presses her lips against his and devours his taste.

"How about we start trying to get you pregnant? Don't worry lifeless Ricky can watch." Klaus kisses the tip of my nose.

Caroline punches him and slams him onto the cemented ground.

Klaus hysterically laughs. "And there's the Caroline I know."

I begin to stroke his chest, and slowly grind on top of him. Klaus raises his eyebrows at me being surprisingly forward.

"What? You don't want to?" I whisper seductively.

Klaus trying his best to hold back his moans, I display my fangs in order to get him turned on.

"I've never seen your face like this, I'm in awe." He says.

I lean down and kiss the corner of his lips then I quickly rose.

Klaus opens his eyes to see me sitting on top of the dumpster.

"That wasn't funny Caroline."

I throw my head back bursting out into utter laughter until I find myself against the with Klaus' body hovered over mine.

"The sound of your laugh is something I will keep fighting to hear." He whispers.

I pecks his lips, "Where is Ricky really?"

Klaus smirks, "On some plane to China or something."

I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Or something."


End file.
